


Behind Bars [ART]

by tasteslikekeys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2018, M/M, and a wall, and flashbacks, identity pornish, my art, two dopes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikekeys/pseuds/tasteslikekeys
Summary: Months after Insight, Steve Rogers gets put in a holding cell in an out-of-the-way precinct in New York. He quickly finds that strangers can provide pretty interesting conversation.





	Behind Bars [ART]

**Author's Note:**

> Art prompt chosen by [Reign_of_Rayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reign_of_Rayne) for CapRBB2018.
> 
> And inspired [Behind Bars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900195).
> 
> I was really curious what someone would do with this prompt (2nd image), and I'm so glad Reign_of_Rayne got their hands on it, because it let me draw more itty bitty Bucky and Steve! It was actually quite hard to decide on which scene to illustrate, as the Howling Commandos were just as tempting. Here's to our boys finding each other, and to my first RBB!

 

[my tumblr](http://tasteslikekeys.tumblr.com/)


End file.
